


Sign

by annie30928



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie30928/pseuds/annie30928
Summary: little song fic, pretty good if i say so myself





	Sign

**Author's Note:**

> song/inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F49xdK82UZ8&list=PLsIdbIB6IfA5z8tLrDM-tkJYWzyeynNUf&index=77

you’re lying on your bed, painting, relaxing after a particularly long day at school. Suddenly a loud noise was heard from next door, a song with a particularly heavy bass starting , causing you to flinch, making a mistake. You huff slightly annoyed but you have to admit that the neighbor had god sense in music. 

You idly imagine who is the person. Despite living in the flat for a couple of years, you really didn’t know anybody there, preferring to keep with yourself. You imagine it to be a girl, probably young, maybe Asian ,as it IS k pop, with straight dark hair and a cheeky smile and playful eyes , maybe its a boy with curly dark hair and bad dance moves, maybe a wannabe singer or idol dreaming a dream that will never happen

you carry on thinking like that, amusing yourself with the possibilities of what could be.

You start to be annoyed, a headache forming and building.

Maybe they’re slightly deaf is your last thought before heading out, keys in hand to go to the park for some quiet.


End file.
